Howl at the Moon
by Skye.Winter
Summary: Turned into a werewolf against her will, Rachel Berry is at the bottom of her wolfpack, fighting to stay alive until she gets out of Lima and leaves the pack for good. One evening, she took a short cut on her way home and encounters a beautiful but gravely injured werewolf. What she does next changes her life forever. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers!**

**I just had to get this Faberry plot bunny out of my head before it drove me crazy. This is my first foray into the modern supernatural world and most of the supernatural references in this story are heavily influenced by Patricia Briggs's Mercy Thompson and Alpha &amp; Omega universe. If you have not read her books, I highly recommend them :) Now, without any further ado, I present to you, Howl at the Moon.**

**xoxoxo**

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter.."

A petite brunette hummed along to the tune of 'Don't Rain on my Parade' as she walked down the quiet street. The sun was beginning to set and she had just left the school premises because she had stayed back to practice her solo for Glee Club.

"_More like to avoid those mangy mutts," _huffed her wolf, pacing back and forth in her head.

Rachel sent a mental glare aimed at her wolf and was responded with bared teeth and a flick of a tail.

"Someone's cranky," muttered Rachel aloud as she kicked a stray pebble along the sidewalk and squinted at the setting sun. It was starting to get dark. She better hurry home.

"_Excuse you," sniffed her wolf haughtily "I'm not the one hiding away in the school auditorium waiting for those mutts to leave so that I could go home without getting injured for once."_

"Well, Santana is away for Cheerios camp or else we wouldn't be walking back at this hour."

"_We shouldn't have to rely on Santana to protect ourselves little one. And Puck can only do so much against the rest of them by himself," _chastised the wolf gently.

"We are at the bottom of the pack, it's not like we can do much on our own!" Rachel gritted her teeth as she admitted what she already knew-what everyone else in her pack already knew the moment she was turned-that she belonged at the lowest rung of the pack's ladder, the weakest link as Finn frequently reminded her. He was still stinging from the fact that she broke up with him even though he continuously reminded her about how grateful she should be for him to have chosen her as his potential mate as it elevated her status within the pack-somewhat.

Once, she managed to get through to him that she no longer wanted to be with him-the person that bit her and changed her life forever-the boy joined forces with the rest of the wolves in the pack that took pleasure in bullying her. Santana and Puck were the only ones in her pack that protected her but there was only so much they could do before running into a pack member that was ranked higher than them, causing them to step aside due to the hierarchical ruling system of the pack. Recently, the bullying had escalated and more than once, Rachel had escaped with injuries that would've been serious if it weren't for the accelerated healing that comes with being a werewolf. She wanted to leave if she could. But leaving the pack would mean death for her as lone wolves are not tolerated in pack territory and becomes fair game to any members of the pack.

"We only have to hold on for one more year then I'm selling the house and getting out of this place and… what's wrong?" Rachel paused in her footsteps as her wolf stopped pacing and was on high alert.

Rachel looked around, taking in her surroundings. She had taken the path through the park near the edge of the local forest . Rachel normally used this route as a shortcut but it was her first time using it so close to nightfall. The streetlights cast uneven shadows on the trees and she could feel her hackles rise. The atmosphere was completely silent. The night insects have stopped chirping and everything seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

"_Something is coming," _snarled her wolf and Rachel tensed, getting ready to defend herself, or run, whichever option that would bring her to safety.

Her heightened sense of hearing picked up the sound of something crashing through the woods heading towards her and within seconds a white figure barreled out into her path, 10 feet in front of her.

Under normal circumstances, had a wolf the size of a motorcycle barreled it's way into her path, teeth bared and madness in its eyes, Rachel's first human reaction would've been to run.

But instead, when Rachel saw the huge white and black wolf standing before her, its golden eyes bright with anger, fangs bared, ears drawn back and power, so much power flowing out in waves, she could only utter one word as she dropped to her knees.

"Beautiful"

Her voice sounded hoarse as she was mesmerized by the powerful werewolf before her.

The sound of her voice seemed to snap the wolf out of its rage and it blinked its eyes as the haze of madness began to clear, replaced with confusion. It let out a small whine.

"_**Omega?"**_

Rachel heard the husky voice in her head as clear as she could hear her wolf's. Her eyes widened with shock as she stared at the wolf, all forms of werewolf courtesy flying out of the window as she looked into the golden eyes of the wolf that could bring her Alpha to his knees in a heartbeat.

"You… you can speak to me?" she whispered in awe, her eyes not leaving the wolf's as it approached her slowly.

Seeing it up close, Rachel finally saw (and smelled) that the blackness of the wolf's fur was actually its white fur matted with blood. There was a huge gash along the wolf's side and Rachel spotted gun shot wounds on its right hind leg as it limped closer to her. She frowned as she notice that the wolf's wounds weren't healing at all and its blood was emitting a strong metallic smell that she has never smelled before.

The wolf stopped right in front of Rachel, its face inches away from hers. It took in a deep breath and again Rachel heard its voice echoing inside her head.

"_**Omega,"**_ said the wolf again with more certainty, its husky voice distinctively feminine.

"I do not know what is this Omega that you speak off," said Rachel quietly. She mentally prodded her own wolf who for once did not respond as if she was stunned into silence.

The injured wolf let out an irritated growl and surprised Rachel by licking her cheek.

"_**You are Omega and you are mine."**_

Rachel frowned with confusion. Why is this wolf claiming her? What does it mean by her being an Omega? Rachel heard the sound of blood dripping to the ground and she let out a gasp of horror as she saw a small pool of blood beginning to form under the wolf and she heard its ragged breathing..

"You're still bleeding! Why aren't you healing?" She stood up quickly, almost ramming her shoulder into the wolf's jaw. The wolf growled with annoyance at being interrupted.

"Hush," scolded Rachel and the wolf stopped from the shock of being scolded by the petite brunette. "Regardless of where you were planning to go, I insist that we get you back to my place at least for tonight before you bleed to death and there's still a couple more blocks..."

She took in the sight of the injured wolf and sighed as she bent down to make eye contact with it.

"I know you're going to protest but from the way I see it, we should stop wasting time and at the rate you are bleeding, it would be faster for me to carry you back to my house."

Rachel could almost see the wolf raising an eyebrow with disbelief.

"Pack magic will conceal you to my neighbours' eyes and while I may not look it, I'm pretty strong. So you could either decide to stand here and bleed to death or forgo your pride and allow me to carry you to my home."

The wolf stared her down trying to force her into submission but Rachel was stubborn by nature and refused to break eye contact. That trait was what had gotten her into trouble with her other pack mates who were aggravated by the fact that the natural instinct to be submissive to the higher ranked wolves was nonexistent in her.

It could've been minutes or seconds that had gone by but the wolf finally looked away and let out a small sneeze, shaking its head in disbelief.

"Good, I'm going to wrap up your wounds with the best I can right now and pick you up," said Rachel and she reached into her bag that had her slushy stained shirt from this morning and bent down to wrap it around the open gash. She hissed in pain as her fingers came into contact with the wolf's blood. She shot the wolf a questioning glance.

"_**Silver in blood"**_

Her mouth opened in the silent "Oh" of horror as she tore off strips of the shirt to wrap it around the bullet wounds to temporarily staunch the bleeding. True to the myth surrounding werewolves, silver is poisonous to werewolves and the slightest contact will bring about immense pain. She shuddered to think how much agony this wolf was in with silver coursing through its body and she wondered briefly how it could've survived this long.

"_We have to move little one". _ Her wolf was back. Saving her questions for later, she squatted down to pick up the wolf, trying not to jostle it too much. Surprisingly the wolf did not struggle and allowed itself to be slung across the brunette's back. Being a werewolf meant that Rachel had supernatural strength but even she felt the brunt of carrying such a powerfully built wolf.

It would've been both comical and terrifying if Rachel's neighbours could see the petite girl bent over and trudging down her driveway with a huge wolf half her size, slung across her shoulders. But thankfully, the pack's magic shielded the wolf from human eyes and anybody looking at Rachel would've just seen her with a small dog slung across her shoulders.

Unlocking her door with a werewolf slung across her shoulders was one thing, but trying to fit the wolf through her door was another. By the time she managed to get the both of them in the hallway and slammed the door shut, the wolf was losing consciousness from the blood loss and silver. Rachel ran to her basement where the freezer filled with frozen meat was stored and she emerged seconds later with armfuls of raw steaks only to find that the wolf had dragged itself across the hallway towards the door leading down towards the basement.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing?!" she cried out as she saw the wolf drawing in pained breaths at it lay near the door.

"_**Omega. Don't leave. Mine."**_

"I still don't understand what is an Omega but stop wasting your energy and eat so that you can heal!" demanded Rachel as she tore open the vacuum packs containing the slabs of frozen steaks and held it out to the wolf who attempted to eat it but only managed a mouthful before letting out a pained growl.

"_**Silver bullets. Must remove silver bullets or else I won't heal"**_

"Bullets? I… oh," Rachel spotted the three gunshot wounds at the wolf's hind leg that was still oozing blood. She got up to get her first aid kit from the bathroom but not before ordering the wolf to stay where it was. The wolf let out a wheeze that sounded a lot like a laugh to her but she couldn't tell with all the adrenaline buzzing through her.

Thanking her wolf's foresight of making her help out at the veterinary clinic last summer, she set to work to remove the silver bullets that were lodged in the wolf's leg. It was a long process but finally when she removed the last bullet, the blood flow lessened and slowly stopped as the wolf began to heal. She helped the wolf up as it struggled to stand and tremors rocked its body as it began to heave and vomit black viscous substance all over her floor. Smelling the same metallic scent, Rachel deduced that the wolf's body was ridding itself off the silver in its body and she began to hum a comforting tune as she stroked the shivering wolf. Once the wolf had emptied most of the silver from its body in her hallway, Rachel gently led the wolf to the living room where it collapsed near the fireplace. She brought it the now thawed steaks and it obediently ate the meat that she gave.

Once the wolf had eaten its fill, its wounds had closed up and it let out a sleepy rumble of contentment as it placed its head in Rachel's lap and promptly fell asleep. The brunette herself was exhausted and she leaned against her sofa, taking in the sight of the huge wolf now asleep in her lap. Mentally telling herself that this would probably make more sense in the morning, she nodded off to sleep as her adrenaline slowly wore off.

**xoxoxox**

**Next, Rachel wakes up in the morning to find that none of this had been a dream and she learns more about the mysterious white wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :)**

**Wow! Thank you for all your reviews! Here's the second chapter as a present :)**

**xoxoxox**

She dreamt that she was in her wolf form,running through unfamiliar woods. Her lungs were burning and she could barely see where she was going. But she had to run, to push harder, anything to escape the wolves that were gaining up behind her.

The song of the hunt echoed around her but she did not reply. She could not- because it was her who was being hunted. She could hear the snapping of twigs as one of the wolves caught up with her. She veered left hoping to catch him off guard but she ended up tripping and immediately the dark brown wolf was upon her, teeth gnashing, jaws dripping with saliva. It was all happening too fast and she closed her eyes just as Finn was about sink his teeth into her exposed neck.

Rachel jolted from her sleep, frozen in her curled up position on the floor. She was safe. She was home. Gone were the jaws at her throat. She closed her eyes and exhale slowly as she transitioned back into reality. Still distracted from her nightmare, she failed to hear padded footsteps coming up from behind her and she let out a surprised squeak when a cold nose poked into her ear.

"Santana, stop," Rachel giggled as the cold nose snuffled near her ear and neck. The owner of the nose froze just as Rachel turned around to face it and her eyes widened as she saw the white wolf from last night frowning down at her.

The events from last night flashed back into her mind as she continued to stare at the disgruntled looking wolf.

"_**Omega, who is this Santana that you speak of?"**_

Rachel blinked as she heard the husky voice in her head.

"Oh sweet Barbara you're real," she whispered at the wolf as she she slowly sat up.

The wolf sat down on its haunches and cocked its head at her, watching her curiously as she put her head in her hands, trying to process last night's events.

"Okay…" Rachel looked up from her hands. "Okay…" she glanced at the clock on the mantel of the fireplace. She had overslept and school seemed to be the last thing she wanted do. And so, for the first time in her life, Rachel Berry decided to skip school on her own accord. Besides... she glanced at the wolf that was still sitting patiently in front of her, staring unabashedly at her. She had far more important things to handle right now.

She stood up slowly and stretched, her muscles complaining from the events of last night. She looked down at the patient wolf and she placed her hands on her hips, an authoritative gesture that would have riled the wolves in her pack but was completely ignored by this particular wolf.

"I have questions," she said.

The wolf bared its teeth in a lupine smile. _**"And I have answers Omega."**_

Rachel frowned at the usage of that name.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"_**Do you not know the significance of that position you hold?" **_the wolf's eyes widened in surprise.

Rachel shook her head and the wolf growled.

"_**Your Alpha has been forgoing his duties. Who is your current Alpha?"**_

"Carlos. Carlos Lopez."

"_**Miguel's son?!" **_The wolf growled _**"The fool actually allowed that boy to become Alpha?"**_

"Um…" Rachel was tempted to point out that Carlos was definitely not a boy anymore. He looked young for his age as do all werewolves but Carlos was at least a century year old if not more. Which brings up the question of how old is this wolf that is pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Who _are_ you?" The question slipped out of her mouth and before she could stop herself, all the questions that were racing through her mind, poured out of her.

"Why are you able to speak to me in my head? Why are you here? Who did that to you?"

The wolf stopped pacing and turned to look at the petite brunette.

"_**I was captured by humans when I left my pack a year ago. They were equipped with enough knowledge of our kind to restrain me and keep me in a cage of silver and conducted experiments on me and my wolf. Last night, I saw the opportunity to escape and I took it. These injuries was what I had to pay the price for freedom."**_

"But, won't they be able to track you down? Aren't you still in danger?" asked Rachel, her voice rising an octave as she began to panic.

"_**No Omega. I ran for a long time and their facility is of a great distance from here. They will require months to recover and repair the damage I caused during my escape. They will not come for me yet."**_

The wolf touched her hand with its nose and immediately she calmed down as a protective feeling wrapped itself around her like a warm blanket.

"What will you do now?" asked Rachel tentatively.

"_**I will meet with Carlos. I need to inform him of what has transpired and see if he is aware of any suspicious activities **_**as his territory is closest to where I was captured**_**,"**_ replied the wolf as it circled closely around Rachel's legs like a cat pressing up against her. Then it froze as if it caught itself doing something that it shouldn't and it backed away from Rachel.

"_**I apologize. I do not mean to be so forthcoming. It has been a year since I've come into contact with another wolf and an Omega on top of that… it's hard to reign in my wolf when it is so delighted to have finally found you."**_

"Why is it that me being an Omega is so important?" asked Rachel curiously.

The wolf shook it's head.

"_**It is not because you are an Omega per se. It is because you are you that my wolf is happy. But being an Omega in general is rare and you should be proud of who you are."**_

"And what am I exactly?" asked Rachel crossing her arms.

The wolf paused for a moment.

"_**An Omega wolf,"**_ it started slowly as if weighing its words carefully _**"is an Alpha without the anger and hunger for control. You are not bound to pack hierarchy. You are not overruled by your Alpha instincts and you have the ability to bring peace to other wolves if you wish."**_

"But.. I'm at the bottom of the pack. There is no way I could be an Alpha wolf," said Rachel confused.

"_**Your pack is foolish if they do not know of the treasure they hold" **_snarled the white wolf. _**"Back in the past, rival packs have gone to war over Omegas. You are precious to us. You calm the ever burning rage in our wolves. Your ability can slowdown the older werewolves' descent into madness as their wolves begin to take over. You bring peace. You ARE peace"**_

Rachel took a couple of steps back and sat down heavily on the sofa. To say that this revelation is unexpected, was an understatement.

"But I don't see any of that happening when I'm around my pack," she said, trying to recall anything that could match what the white wolf was telling her. "Although… Puck and Santana have commented on how quiet and content their wolves are whenever they are around me here, in my house," thought Rachel aloud.

"_**Your ability works only if you are calm yourself," **_said the wolf as it walked over to sit in front of Rachel. They stared at each other for awhile.

"Is that why I do not have the instinct to submit to the dominant wolves including my Alpha?"

"_**Yes,"**_ said the wolf without hesitation.

Rachel kept quiet as she tried to accept the revelation. All this time, she thought that there was something wrong with her. Something broken. The idea of showing submission had to be beaten into her and now this mysterious wolf before her is telling her that pack rules do not apply to her.

"I do not even know your name," whispered Rachel staring into the golden eyes of the wolf.

The wolf let out a rumble that Rachel identified as laughter.

"_**Quinn. You may call me Quinn," **_it said.

"Quinn," said Rachel testing the name out. "That's a unique name. I like it," she smiled at the wolf. "I'm Rachel," she said shyly.

The wolf touched its nose to Rachel's. _**"Greetings, Rachel," **_it said. Rachel giggled at the touch.

"When was the last time you were in human form Quinn?" asked Rachel curiously wondering what this wolf will look like as a human.

There was a pause.

"_**A few months,"**_ said Quinn.

"A few _months_?" squeaked Rachel. "How are you still so.. so… human? I was told that you will eventually lose your human self if you stayed as a wolf for too long."

"_**I am an old wolf Rachel. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."**_

Did Quinn just winked at her?!

"_**And…" **_continued Quinn. _**"I was born a werewolf and my mother is fae so that plays a part as well."**_

"The… Fae? The Fae exists? What.. how?" stuttered Rachel.

Quinn twitched her ears in amusement as she watched the petite brunette being lost for words.

The revving of a car engine stopping outside Rachel's house caused both of them to perk up. Rachel got up and headed down the hallway, Quinn close at her heels as they heard someone exit from the car and was briskly walking towards the front door. They reached the door just as the person began pounding on it.

"Berry you better open up this door and be ready to provide me with a damn good reason why you have not been answering any of my texts or calls or to even show up to school today!" yelled Santana. Rachel detected a hint of worry behind the anger of the Latina and she winced when she realised that she has not checked her phone since she left school yesterday. She quickly reached for the door and swung it open.

"About fucking time," growled Santana striding in and she froze when she saw Rachel. "What the fuck?! What happened to you? Why do you look like you've been run over by a truck and.. is that blood on your floor? Did you murder someone without telling me about it first?!"

Rachel looked down at herself and turned to take in the sight of her hallway for the first time that day. She could see blood on the floor leading towards her the door to her basement where Quinn had dragged herself and the black stuff that Quinn threw up the night before had formed a congealed mass all over the floor as well. Santana was right. It did look like she knifed someone in her hallway.

"Oh…"

"Oh?! Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't know that I was suppose to inform you of my intentions to kill someone if I ever wanted to," said Rachel wryly, crossing her arms.

Santana softened when she looked at the defensive brunette and she stepped towards Rachel.

"Rach… look I was worried when you weren't answering any of my calls or texts and… Oh shit," Santana's eyes widened when Quinn stepped out from behind Rachel and blocked her path.

"_**Mine," **_Her teeth were bared and her hackles were raised as she growled at Santana and released her dominant power.

**xoxoxox**

**Next, Santana meets jealous Quinn. Quinn arranges to meet Carlos. Chaos begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone!**

**Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews and messages. You guys are so awesome! Sorry for the delay. Work has been crazy and this particular chapter took a life of it's own and turned out totally different from the way I had planned so a lot of rewriting was involved. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

xoxoxo

"Rach… look I was worried when you weren't answering any of my calls or texts and… Oh shit," Santana's eyes widened when Quinn stepped out from behind Rachel and blocked her path.

"_**Mine," **_Her teeth were bared and her hackles were raised as she growled at Santana and released her dominant power like a wave that left Rachel breathless.

Immediately by instinct Santana dropped to one knee and tilted her head to one side to bare her throat in submission.

"Rachel, who… is this…" asked Santana through gritted teeth as Quinn's power continued to flow out from her in waves. Rachel who had not felt the urge to submit to Quinn but was still feeling the effects of her power, tried to move to stand beside the bristling wolf but she halted when the Quinn turned her head to shoot Rachel a growl of warning.

Rachel let out a small growl of her own. This was her house and while she appreciated the protective actions of Quinn, this was Santana, one of her closest friends. Without her, she wouldn't have made it through the first few horrible months after being changed. She strode past Quinn before she could stop her and stood in front of Santana as she faced a bewildered Quinn.

"Quinn. This is Santana. She's one of my best friends who has been protecting me since I was changed." Rachel ignored the increased viciousness in Quinn's growls when she mentioned Santana's name. "She means no harm to me."

"_**It is not harm that she intends to bring upon you"**_

Rachel paused confused.

"What?"

"_**She likes you and intends to court you if she has not already begun."**_

"Court me? Santana… I…" Rachel began to laugh, amused by Quinn's reasoning. "Don't be silly Quinn. San is my _friend_."

"_**So you are not interested in her?"**_ asked Quinn accusingly.

Rachel shook her head and smile. "No, not in that way."

Immediately the overwhelming dominant power subsided and Quinn took a step back and sneezed. Rachel could hear Santana taking in shuddering breaths as if she had been holding her breath since she saw Quinn.

"San, this is Quinn… she's a lone wolf that I met last night… and…" Rachel huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, this is going to be a long story and I would rather not discuss it in the hallway." She turned to Santana who was slowly getting up from the floor, her eyes still averted from Quinn.

"San, could you help make lunch please? Just so that Quinn and I can clean up and be in a better state to tell you everything that has happened."

"I live to serve," said Santana, her voice hoarse with strain but that did not keep her from shooting Rachel a look that said 'you owe me big time'.

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to face Quinn who was waiting for her patiently.

"Let me show you the guest room. Follow me."

Quinn obediently padded along behind her as she headed upstairs. The guest room turned out to be right opposite Rachel's room much to Quinn's satisfaction. She sniffed around the bedroom and as Rachel came back from her own room after raiding her closet, carrying a set of clothes.

"I wasn't sure if you were changing into your human form and if you aren't, will you need help in getting the dirt and blood off your fur?"

Quinn shot Rachel a look.

"_**Thank you but I would rather not have you bathe me like a dog."**_

"Okay, I thought as much," said Rachel grinning, and Quinn realised that the brunette was just asking for the sake of teasing. "I don't know your size but judging from the size of your wolf, you are probably bigger than me… this was the best I could come up with," said Rachel laying out the clothes on the bed. Quinn eyed the clothes and nodded with approval. Sweatpants were a werewolf's best friend. She looked up at Rachel who was wringing her hands nervously.

"So… uh... I guess I'll leave you to it. I'm going to go get cleaned up too. I've put in fresh towels and toiletries in the bathroom which is just down the hallway."

Quinn touched her nose to Rachel's knee to signal her gratitude. Rachel smiled and exited the room, leaving Quinn to change into her human form.

xoxoxoxoxo

By the time Rachel was done, Quinn was still in the shower so Rachel headed into the kitchen first, lured by the smell of food. Santana was bustling around the kitchen, flipping the second batch of burgers at the kitchen grill. The first batch of patties were already piled on a plate next to another plate filled with bacon and a salad bowl filled with sweet potato fries.

"You owe me an explanation Tiny," said Santana, not looking up as she transferred the burger patties onto another plate and picked up a mixing bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough.

Rachel sensed a tinge of hurt in Santana's words as she watched the Latina stir the mixture fervently. She rounded the kitchen island, stepping into the path of the Latina and plucked the bowl from her hands, setting it aside before giving the Latina a big hug.

"I am so glad you're back San and I'm so sorry for not responding sooner and for making you worry," said Rachel, her voice sounding muffled as she spoke into Santana's shoulder.

Santana closed her eyes and her anxious wolf that was so close to the surface calmed down as she inhaled the comforting scent of Rachel. She had been on edge with worry when she was at Cheerio Camp with no phone signal and no way of Rachel contacting her in case she got into trouble with the pack. When she arrived at McKinley in the morning on a red-eye bus trip back courtesy of Sue Sylvester, she found out that Rachel wasn't at school and discovered that the brunette's last text was from yesterday-telling her that she was leaving the auditorium to head home. She had wasted no time in sprinting to her car that was left in the school's parking lot and sped out of the school compound leaving behind the smell of burnt rubber and tire marks on the ground. She had broken many traffic laws today on the way to Rachel's house but the relief of seeing Rachel answering the door made every punishment and traffic tickets coming her way worth it.

She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. "Missed you too Rach," she said gruffly, finally allowing herself to relax in the smaller brunette's embrace.

They stayed in that position for a while until Santana felt a heavy pulse of power and she opened her eyes to meet the gaze of a pair of hazel eyes glaring back at her from the kitchen doorway.

Rachel, who felt Santana tensed up in her arms, untangled herself from their hug and turned to look at the cause. Her throat went dry at the sight of Quinn in human form, leaning against the door frame, wearing nothing but a black sports bra and red McKinley High sweatpants which were too loose and long on Rachel but fitted snugly on Quinn, accenting the blonde's legs. Rachel's eyes slowly travelled up the blonde, pausing at the blonde's abs to send a silent prayer of thanks to the werewolf gods for blessing their kind with the type of bodies that graced the covers of sports magazines, before moving up and finally making eye contact with an amused looking Quinn.

"I need to use your telephone," said Quinn, her smoky voice sending a delightful shiver down Rachel's spine.

"You can use my mobile phone. It's in my room. I'll go..." Rachel paused as Santana cleared her throat. The petite brunette blinked and shook her head as if she was trying to clear her head.

"How about we eat first and bring Santana up to speed on things," she suggested, wincing as her stomach decided to choose this time to growl in hunger.

Quinn hummed and stood up from where she was leaning, walking over to Rachel.

"Very well. I'm pretty hungry myself," she murmured into the brunette's ear smirking at the reaction she caused the petite brunette and her smirk grew wider when she made eye contact with the Latina who shot her a glare before averting her eyes.

xoxoxoxox

The three werewolves wasted no time in sitting themselves down at the kitchen island and tucking in to the spread that Santana had whipped up. Quinn hummed with delight as she ate the fried bacon while listening to Rachel telling Santana everything that had happened since she left school yesterday. She observed as the Latina choked when she heard about Quinn being captured and experimented on but what peaked her interest was the way Santana froze when Rachel told her about being an Omega.

"San?" said Rachel quietly. She too had noticed the change in Santana's behaviour. Santana avoided eye contact with her and clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"You...knew?" whispered Rachel, her eyes widening with shock.

The hurt in Rachel's voice caused Santana to finally look at her and the Latina's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Rach… I'm so sorry," she tried to reach over to take her hand but Rachel stood up, her chair scraping against the floor as she backed away.

"Rach… we were ordered by Carlos thrice over to not tell you about this in any way, shape or form…" Santana's voice cracked as she stood up but made no move to go closer to Rachel, knowing that she would only push the petite brunette away.

"All this time…" Rachel's voice shook with anger.

"Rach...Please…I had no choice...he is my Alpha… his words are law… pack magic binds me to his orders…I…"

"Leave."

Santana froze as Rachel repeated herself.

"Leave. I need you to leave right now Santana," said Rachel quietly.

Santana's shoulders slumped in despair. She could've handled an angry, explosive Rachel but a quiet, furious Rachel… She nodded her head once, squeezing her eyes shut to block the tears and she left the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes furiously as she pulled opened the door to go out but a firm hand reached out from behind her and pushed the door close. Santana whirled around to face Quinn who stood there quietly assessing her. The blonde had not made a single sound during the scene in the kitchen and had followed the Latina down the hallway, to the door.

"What do you want?!" snarled Santana, frustrated at herself, at the situation, at the blonde werewolf who showed up overnight and changed everything between her and Rachel.

Quinn looked at Santana and slowly broke eye contact as she shifted her gaze to the door behind Santana, adopting a neutral stance.

"I understand," said the blonde.

Santana blinked in confusion, her rage forgotten for a moment.

"I understand, and Rachel will understand too once she calms down," continued Quinn. "As you said, an Alpha's orders are law. An order given three times is unbreakable for any pack wolf. She is an Omega; she will find it hard to understand your situation. You did well with what you could by protecting her as much as you can."

Santana bit her lip and hesitated.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" asked the Latina, hating the vulnerability that laced her question.

Quinn nodded slowly. "It won't happen overnight but once you explain to her the potential consequence of her finding out earlier about her Omega status..." she trailed off.

Santana nodded grimly. Rachel would have the luxury of leaving the pack anytime she wanted and Carlos would do _anything_ to keep an Omega in his pack.

There was a pause before Santana let out a heavy sigh. "I'll leave now," she said and she turned to open the door.

"Before you go…"

Santana paused as she stepped out onto the porch and turned to face the blonde werewolf.

"I need you to deliver a message to your Alpha," said Quinn slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Tell him that a Fabray wolf wishes to meet with him tomorrow evening to discuss issues concerning the werewolves."

Santana blanched when she heard the name Fabray. She took a step back, the scent of her fear prominent as she eyed Quinn warily.

"You're a Fabray…"

Quinn tilted her head in acknowledgement.

Santana mentally ran through the infamous Fabray family tree, eliminating the elder Fabray brother and sister-Samuel and Francine-since she had seen their pictures before. She stopped at the only likely possibilities and her heart rate picked up.

"The Fabray twins," she said hoarsely.

Quinn smiled and Santana took another step back.

"The Valk…."

"That would be my twin, Charlotte," said Quinn her smile turning into a teeth-baring grin.

Santana felt a chill run down her spine. The Fabrays were the oldest and most powerful werewolf family in the country. Their wealth and territory were legendary amongst other werewolf packs. Their ruthlessness when it came to defending what belongs to them were often regaled by the elder werewolves during pack meets and the younger werewolves could only look on wide-eyed as they listened to how the Fabrays nearly wiped out two prominent werewolf packs a few decades ago when the two Alphas decided that it was a good idea to kidnap one of the Fabray twins to hold as hostage when they went to challenge Samuel the eldest Fabray, for territory and status during a nationwide pack meet. When the eldest Fabray heard the news that his younger sister was kidnapped, he calmly accepted the challenge and simply shrugged off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to pulverize the two Alphas into unrecognizable messes, breaking their necks at the end. When one of the Seconds threatened to harm his captive sister, he merely smiled and said that they were too late just as Lucy Quinn Fabray kicked open the ballroom door and walked in side-by-side with her twin sister, earning gasps of horror as they made their way to the centre of the ballroom to meet their older brother and sister.

Though they look physically alike when they stood next to each other, it could not have been more different that night. While Charlotte glided, Lucy stalked across the room, both equally as graceful. While Charlotte was free from any blood stains on her white silk dress except a bloody handprint down the front, her face devoid of any expression except the cold fury in her eyes; Lucy's white dress was almost black in colour, drenched with the blood of the werewolves she killed to rescue her twin, her eyes a burning gold as her wolf was close to the surface, inwardly battling to transform and massacre everyone who threatened her family, baring her teeth at the crowd that drew away from them.

Later on, it was said that the werewolves who attempted the kidnapping and overthrow of the Fabrays were killed in different fashions. Some were ravaged to bits while others seemed to have choked to death or died of internal bleeding. Whispers of Fae magic being involved circulated amongst the werewolves and that night, the legend of the Fabray twins were born as Charlotte became known as the Valkyrie while Lucy became known as the Ker. Both were female mythological creatures; both were death-goddesses.

Santana gulped.

"But the Ker… Her name…is...L"

"I go by my second name now," said Quinn, interrupting the stammering Latina.

Santana wasn't sure what to do. As the oldest and most powerful pack in the country, the Fabrays were the judge, jury and executioner of the werewolves as well as the peace enforcers. Lone wolves, elderly wolves, wolves with scarred pasts-would seek sanctuary in the Fabray pack when other packs had rejected them. The Fabrays welcomed them in and as long as they adhere by pack rules no harm will befall them. However, when there were wolves that get out of hand, running amok, going on killing sprees that attract the unwanted attention of human authorities, that's when the Fabray twins step in. They were the ones brought in to carry out damage control be it incapacitating or permanently removing the source of trouble.

"I would rather not you tell him which Fabray is paying him a visit though," said Quinn. Santana snapped back to the present and eyed the blonde warily.

"Better to keep things interesting eh?" smiled Quinn lazily, her eyes half closed but Santana was not fooled by the relaxed stance that the blonde had adopted.

"I'll pass on the message. As long as you give me your word that no harm will come upon Rachel," said Santana carefully.

Quinn nodded. "You have my word."

"Very well. I'll pass on the message to Carlos," said Santana coolly and she turned her back to the blonde and walked to her car, climbing into the driver's seat just as Quinn shut the front door.

The moment the blonde disappeared back into the house, the Latina released a whoosh of air and gripped her steering wheel tightly to stop her hands from shaking. Something big is going to happen, she could feel it in the air. The Ker was captured and tortured by humans with werewolf accomplices near their territory and by fate, escaped, and met their Omega.

Carlos isn't going to be happy with her message. Santana groaned.

"Shit's about to hit the fan"

xoxoxoxox

**Next chapter: Quinn contacts her family. Quinn follows Rachel to school. Quinn meets an old friend. The meeting with Carlos happens.**


End file.
